Disintegration
by Hansie Cronje
Summary: (chap 7 added, will catalyze the events in the next chapters) - Simon develops certain compulsions that could tear his life and his family apart
1. New Life

Disintegration  
  
Chapter 1 - New Life  
  
Probably like most of my peers, and probably like most people in general, it is difficult to stay completely focused in class like Chemistry. Sometimes, well, if not all of the time the material is so dry, if not droll, I can not help but to sit and daydream most likely with a simple and blank look on my face, which I am sure is noticed by Mr Hughes, the teacher. Had the class been any later in the day, say after lunch, I most likely would fall asleep out of sheer boredom. However, since it is after all the third class of the day, I have some energy within me to at least count the holes in the ceiling tiles if not the pencils and spitwads that are attached to them in the ceiling.  
  
Life at home is getting more irritating. With the high level of activity at the old homestead, the amount of regular sleep that I am getting because of the virtual insanity and nonsense that always seems to be taking place, is diminishing my fortitude. I can not remember the last time where I was home alone for any length of time, let alone had the luxury of taking a shower or a bath that would last over an hour with the hopes of de-stressing and just escaping from my hectic world. This world is only crazy because I allow it though and it mainly revolves around my family being so involved in the community and the lives of all and sundry after all. Of course this is only based upon the opinion of others people that I only really know from chatting on the Internet.  
  
When I looked up after examining the eraser of my pencil after an unspecified amount of time it was because the door to the classroom had opened unexpectedly and visitors were talking outside of our dank if not properly lit room. The talking took place loud enough to disrupt the normal boring discussion of saturation and supersaturation that Mr Hughes was lecturing about but also my private thoughts.  
  
The guidance counsellor, Mrs Bartlett was the one causing the furor outside discussing something with a kid that I had never seen before. They were now both inside of our smelly classroom speaking with Mr Hughes in hushed voices. When the pesky guidance counsellor left, the balding Mr Hughes pushed his glasses back up toward his eyes and addressed the class with a certain amount of seriousness.  
  
"Everyone, this gentleman has just transferred to our school today and will be joining us. If I may introduce Taylor Watson, who comes here from Sydney, Australia and ask you to make him feel welcome and of course introduce yourselves outside of class, that would be wonderful." Mr Hughes, then looks at the new kid and points to the desk in front of me and says "Taylor, why don't you take the seat in front of Simon. Simon, will you please raise your hand."  
  
I raise my hand and Taylor walks down the aisle toward the empty seat and makes eye contact with me briefly. He doesn't say anything, which I would attribute to nerves of being in a new school, the fear of not knowing anyone and being judged by a whole new group of kids, but I wanted him to say something because I wanted to hear what kind of accent he has, if any. Silly, I know to just want that, but the whole situation has caused nearly three minutes to pass without having to count the spots on the wall or wonder what the lead in my pencil really would taste like if I ate it like a pretzel.  
  
If anyone told me that I would get an "A" for the whole term if I produced notes that I should have been enthusiastically taking for the remaining ten minutes of class, I wouldn't have been able to do it. Instead, I was looking at Taylor's straggly blond hair and focusing instead on the two strands that became dislodged at some point and were resting on the back of his black shirt.  
  
When the bell rang, I took my chance to do the proper thing and introduce myself when we both stood up. Taylor was my height and my build however has green eyes. When I finished the "Hi, I am Simon" followed by the unneccassary babble that seemed to flow forth, "I have lived in this area all of my life and although I can't say that I know what it is like to have to start at a new school and what-not, if there is anything that I can do to help out, let me know." That is when I stuck out my hand with hopes of shaking his. I didn't really know what was customary in Australia however Taylor did put out his hand and shook it firmly yet quickly before he bent over and grabbed his backpack. Upon throwing it over his left shoulder Taylor speaks for the first time.  
  
"Mate, I am dying for some coffee, can you point me in the right direction?" with an obvious but very interesting accent. I wouldn't say it was anything like I expected, as the only Aussies that I have heard talk at any great length are Steve Irwin, Crocodile Dundee and Heath Ledger. Someone once said that Russell Crowe is from New Zealand and just lives in Australia, so I can't count his.  
  
"You can't buy coffee at school, but I can show you where the vending machines are." I say with an enthusiastic tone.  
  
Obviously frustrated but still it would seem a bit amused, Taylor utters "no bloody coffee at school! You yanks are a strange breed you know!" before smiling.  
  
A bit overwhelmed by Taylor's accent and not being exactly confident of what he really did actually say, I simply reply "OK, lets go" and we walk out into the hallway. 


	2. Everything Counts

Chapter 2 - Everything Counts  
  
The day turned out a little less ordinary since I was able to make a new friend, Taylor Watson. Some would argue that having some conversation by a vending machine wouldn't exactly put someone on "friend" status however I got a chance to talk to him a bit more during the lunch break. I could tell quite quickly he was getting annoyed with everyone asking him about Australia, whether or not everyone really acted like Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter or if he had a pet kangaroo in Sydney. I seemed to get along better with him mostly since I let him guide the conversation which mainly focused around the various people who were making fun of his accent, or worse trying to imitate it at school, that and explaining the various fun things to do in the area. I have to admit that I had to hold my tongue so to speak at many times as I really wanted to ask him questions about his homeland. What I learned in the self-help books that I checked out at the library about how to make friends and influence people was really helping it would seem, and that is why I was doing my best not to be an annoyance. It is true, I know lots of people and have many acquaintances but I really do not think that I have many good "friends." Taylor seems like a nice enough guy, one that I am sure that even my family would enjoy meeting, and I have a chance to get to know him without all the preconceived notions about me, my family and of course rumour and insinuation to get in the way. It is a bit exciting really.  
  
I learned that Taylor is an only child and lives a few miles away from me in the swanky suburbs. I am not complaining about the area that I live in however it seems like we were thrust there out of chance and not choice since our home is owned by the church. I have always wondered if my parents were forced to earn a real wage and find if not purchase a home, where I would be living - surely in a tenement with so many siblings let alone the invited guests. I expressed probably a bit too much interest in his life though at one point because I could tell he was getting bored talking about himself however I did learn that he not only lived and went to school in Sydney but also London and has only been in the country for about a week.  
  
It was toward the end of lunch that Taylor asked me "Simon, why do you wear those earrings?" which freaked me out a bit since nobody besides my parents and those that reside in my house have ever asked me that question. I am so used to negative comments, scorn and ridicule, I forgot why I do wear them, in fact to be honest, and I forget I have even had them in. I didn't really want to be too forthright with Taylor until I knew him better so I simply said "oh, because I like them, nothing else much to say other than that." I didn't really want to broach the whole "family" concept with him yet and the whole idea that it amuses me greatly just knowing that my parents disapprove of my wearing of such jewellery or even how I revel in the memories of when they had the big "talk" with me about my self-mutilation. Even though those overall feelings of disgust and the hell that my parents seemed to raise, making a mountain out of a molehill have for the most part come and gone, I couldn't tell Taylor that I also really liked how it feels when I twist them in my earlobe and that it gives me a bit of a sensual feeling. Lucky for me, he seemed to appreciate my answer and showed me two empty holes where earrings used to be in his left ear and one in his right, which wouldn't have been noticed even if his blond hair wasn't hanging over his earlobes the majority of the time. He explained to me that he got bored of the earrings that and people trying to yank them out so when the "shock factor" that his parents had subsided he just removed them one day only to put them in for parties or other random occasions. When he explained that I felt bad that I wasn't completely honest with Taylor but maybe one day I will tell him the real reasons as I do not want him to think I am a freak and loser within the first day he associates with me.  
  
When the bell sounds, Taylor asks me if I want to hang out after school and perhaps visit the local "shopping plazas" because he didn't really have any clothes that would accommodate the hot weather that we were experiencing. I somewhat forgot my geography and when I was reminded that it is summer in Australia when it is winter in the US, and vice-versa, I felt a bit ignorant, but we just laughed it off that and his desire to find what I explained to him as a "mall" and I agreed to give him a guided tour.  
  
Too bad things are not just that simple of "going to the mall" when you are a Camden. I knew that I was going to have to call my mother and explain to her in terms that she would agree with that I am going to the mall however how much information to tell her really escapes me. If I say that I am entertaining a new kid from school, given it is his first day, she will probably insist on going all-out and interfering in my plans, wanting to drive us, meet Taylor, give him the once-over and I haven't really even thought of the worst possible circumstances of my sisters or any of the permanent guests in my house that have little or no life besides spying on me and giving the poor guy a hard time. I had to segregate myself from that madness, for a while at least since I know that the ultimate embarrassment that is my family life will ultimately come to bear. I agreed to meet Taylor outside the entrance to the school since we determined that we do not share any classes in the afternoon together, when the school day ended.  
  
After my last class, I found the Verizon pay phone and called my mother, Annie, who seemed to be a bit flustered by nonsense that luckily I didn't have any control or influence over, let alone be able to assist in so it didn't take much besides having to say that I would be home for dinner on- time. I heard some wailing in the background and I was happy that I wasn't there.  
  
I made my way out in front of the school where I found Taylor. He was talking to some other kids in my year, the skater and punk types that I never really got along with and who have always given me some verbal abuse for being a "goody-goody" or "virgin-boy." I was a bit hesitant in being so bold as to go and interrupt their conversation or even exposing myself to any abuse in front of Taylor however while pondering it for a few seconds in the distance, Taylor saw me and excused himself from the Avril Lavigne video rejects.  
  
"Simon, how's it goin', mate?" Taylor said when he was in earshot, "are we ready to piss off out of here or what?"  
  
Still being so new to Aussie slang if not the contorted way that he blends syllables and puts the inflection point on words still made me smile when I heard it and the meaning always followed about two seconds after the kid stopped speaking. He must have thought I was a bit slow when I simply said "good. um. very good actually, yeah, I am ready."  
  
Taylor started walking toward the street and I was perplexed as he seemed to know where we were going, however I was a bit dumbfounded when he walked up to a black VW Jetta that was parked on the street, pressed a button on his keychain that deactivated the alarm and opened the drivers side door. I believe I was still in shock when he looked up at me, still standing there like a fool with his mouth gaping wide when he said "Mate, lets go! You said you would point me in the right direction, and I really need some coffee. Is there a Starbucks where we are going?"  
  
Still dumbfounded, I walked around and got in the car. Taylor started the engine and had to turn down the music before he could hear me say "the mall is about 20 minutes drive, but there is a better one about 30 minutes away that I rarely go to, but you might like it a bit better and yes, there is a Starbucks there. How do you know about Starbucks?"  
  
"Mate, Starbucks is all over the world. Where I lived in Sydney I could walk to five different Starbucks in a matter of fifteen minutes. Their coffee is a bit shit, but it works." Taylor rattles off. "Yeah, just point me in the direction of the better plaza."  
  
I never really though about things outside of the US except when someone in my family got a major desire to fix the problems in the world and make it their own personal crusade to bring down the Taliban, wipe out racism or campaign for the local disease affecting some regional fellowship in the middle of nowhere. In a matter of one day I have started wondering how many things are out in the world that I have really missed out on and whether or not I am really sheltered. Point in case, Taylor, who is my age has lived on three different continents now.  
  
I give Taylor some instructions how to get out of the area surrounding school and some shortcuts that allow you to avoid the soccer mom's and general chaos in the street. After I cleared my throat a few times from talking a bit too much, Taylor looks inquisitively at me and says "Simon, do you smoke?"  
  
"Smoke, no man, one of the few things that I don't put in my body." I say rather dryly but still comically as I didn't want him to think that I was going to go and take a moral stand about how smoking is bad, let alone even try to describe what my parents would say if they thought I was smoking, let alone came home smelling like a cigarette. There would be a full scale question and answer session for sure. "Why, do you?" I ask.  
  
"Sometimes, when I am out on the piss heaps I will have one or two but I was going to say mate, there is no smoking of any substance in my motor, sorry, I mean car, no fags, no pot, no crack." With that being said we both started laughing however for different reasons I believe. I was laughing at his slang again but also because what he said was funny, and I think he was laughing because he was having a good time. It was after that comment, he says, "Ever heard of Powderfinger?"  
  
"No" I say, "Who are they?"  
  
"Aussie band from Brisbane. They kick arse. They just won a bunch of ARIA's, listen." Taylor reaches up after shifting into third gear and turns up the volume of the stereo very loud, opens the sunroof and yells, "goddamn! I love this weather. You are a cool bloke Simon, lets get on down the road, I will buy you some coffee."  
  
Still overwhelmed by not only how dynamic and extroverted Taylor is, but taken aback by the Aussie slang and some blasphemy that took me off guard, I must have looked like a kangaroo in headlights when I could simply say "yeah, you are pretty cool too Taylor" which I am sure made me sound like a complete and utter dork.  
  
It was then after the most ridiculous comment that I perhaps ever made that Taylor leered at me with his green mutant eyes then reached over my lap and opened the glove compartment. He grabbed two CD cases and dropped them in my lap as he went back to paying attention to the road and shifting back and forth between second and third gear. "Check those out mate, have you heard of any of those bands?"  
  
I felt a wave of shock if not tingling when Taylor got close to me and reached over me to get the CD cases. I was literally frozen as I thought he was going to do anything but go into the glove compartment. My breathing almost had returned to normal when I remembered how to open a CD case and flip through a bunch of bands which I never heard of. Motor Ace, Something for Kate, Alex Lloyd, Jebidiah, Frenzal Rhomb, The Whitlam's, silverchair. I did not recognize one of them. When I said "No" after a quick inspection, Taylor gasped and glared at me like I had violated one of the Ten Commandments.  
  
"You haven't heard silverchair?" Taylor said with some sort of disdain.  
  
"No, are they any good?" I said rather embarrassed.  
  
Taylor put the car back into third gear as the wining of the engine at 7000rpm in second gear was a good indication even to those that do not know how to drive a stick that it was time to shift. He ejected the Powderfinger CD from the stereo, grabbed the CD case from my lap that contained the silverchair CD, raised his knee to support the steering wheel whilst he changed the CD's without crashing the car all at the same time. I was a bit impressed with his driving capabilities, although a bit erratic, he seemed to be in control. "Have a listen to this mate" was the next thing I heard after he pressed the track advance button multiple times. "This is called 'After All These Years' and is my favourite track on this album."  
  
I expected to hear some guitar and screaming but I was quite impressed with the piano that introduces the song and the lyrics. The more I learn about Taylor the more impressed I am. "I like this!" I add enthusiastically during the chorus.  
  
"silverchair has been around since 1995 I reckon and they were popular here in the states, one of our big exports, I am surprised you never heard of them." Taylor informed me.  
  
I wanted to get off the subject of popular culture before he found out that I was less than inspiring when it came to it but actually pretty boring. I pointed out that he needed to make a turn in a few blocks.  
  
"Blocks, miles, bah! I can't get used to it. It is like this driving on the wrong side of the street and having the steering wheel on the wrong side of the motor!" Taylor blurts out. He then looks over at my lap and reaches over and opens the glove compartment once more before grabbing the CD cases from my lap and tossing them in. When his hand brushed my arm and made contact with my leg when he took the cases from my lap, my heart rate sped up again and my breathing became more erratic. Surely he wouldn't have noticed my shock since he was still concentrating on the road for the most part.  
  
"Goddamned Muslim!" erupted from Taylor's mouth as he shifted back into second to pass a family of Middle Eastern appearance in an old car. "American's do not know how to drive!" Taylor states rather matter-of- factly, "They will dick around in the overtaking lane until hell freezes over. It is starting to do my brain in!" Being I just met Taylor that day I didn't want to start asking him any heavy questions about his belief system or make too much commentary and instead thought about how in the future that I would have to explain to him to keep the blasphemy and racial remarks out of his verbal communications when he meets my parents. This was when I realised that I already determined that some day Taylor will meet my parents. An odd feeling developed in my stomach and the small hairs on the back of my neck felt like they were twitching and standing straight up.  
  
I snapped out of the daydreaming before it was almost too late in providing proper directions to Taylor and resolved not to get ahead of myself. I just met this guy and I resolved to focus on the mall and getting us there before thinking about the next ten times that I planned on seeing Taylor. 


	3. A Rush of Blood to the Head

Chapter 3 - A Rush of Blood to the Head  
  
When the alarm sounded, I knew I was in the middle of an explicit dream. People always say that as soon as you wake up if you write down the parts of the dream that you do actually remember that you will have a better chance of recalling it on demand. I never seem to write them down probably because I am lazy first thing in the morning but also I wouldn't want the majority of the thoughts that go through my head while I am having a peaceful sleep discovered. When I woke up to the news report on the radio, something about a car bomb in Israel, I was quite disappointed that I couldn't remain asleep and finish whatever I was dreaming even though I couldn't quite be sure of what was flowing through my mind a mere seconds prior. I did however know that I had an erection and soiled the front of my boxers with a small discharge though. I intended on taking care of satisfying this condition of mine manually until I heard my mother yelling a short distance from outside my room and saying it was time to "get up." If she only knew I already was but not in the way that she intended or hoped. I chuckled to myself at the thought. It was then when I first really paid any attention to the news broadcast coming from my clock/radio and it was then the dial was turned clockwise until I found something a bit more invigorating then the weather report. By this time, my erection subsided and I blame my mother's voice.  
  
My walk to school always manages to clear my head and turns out to be about the only time of the day where I can be alone with my thoughts and have some quiet and private time. Sure, I could get a ride to school with other members of my mob however when I first told my parents that I would prefer to walk simply because I am not getting any activity during the day besides chasing the twins or even time for that matter they thought it was a good idea a few weeks ago. If I told them the truth that I was embarrassed to have my parents drive me and drop me off at my age, surely the pain caused would have not been worth it compared to my deceit, as sometimes the truth just does hurt and will not benefit you in the long run.  
  
I jogged across a street knowing that a car was coming. I could have walked at a normal pace and it still wouldn't have hit me however a succession of honking took place when the car went to pass me just to be obnoxious I thought. I then noticed that it was a black Jetta and it pulled over to the side of the road not far in front of me. A blond haired kid popped his head out of the sunroof and yelled "hurry up mate, do you want a ride or what?"  
  
The last time I hung out with Taylor was the previous Monday when I first met him and we ended up going to the mall to do some shopping and drink copious amounts of coffee after school. Still, seeing him every day in a few of my classes, we hadn't made any other plans to do anything since then. I wanted to give him some space, or at least I thought that I should since he was the new guy. I jogged up to his car and got in, quickly throwing my bag in the back seat.  
  
"How the hell are you mate, long time no talk!" was the first thing out of Taylor's mouth.  
  
"Good man. You didn't have to pick me up, but I am happy you did since it is a bit warm this morning" was about the only thing I could say.  
  
Taylor laughed as he turned the air conditioner up a notch. "Is that better?" He looked at me and rolled his eyes on purpose. I wasn't expecting it so the shocked look on my face quickly turned to a laugh. "I need some caffeine and I am sure that an iced coffee would do wonders for your overheated self" he admits while turning up the music.  
  
"School starts in fifteen minutes you know, there isn't any time." I say, with a bit of concern in my voice.  
  
"There is always time mate for caffeine. Don't worry about it, I will sort it out when we get to school" Taylor says with a confidence that I could not say anything but "sure" and "cool" to.  
  
Taylor speeds down the various streets obviously with a destination in mind. He doesn't ask me for any directions but I assume since he has been here almost two weeks now that he has a good idea of the city. He quickly found Glen Oak Blvd and kept up speeds 20-25 mph over the legal speed limit even when he went pass the Police Station. I cringed and thought for a second that one of the corrupt cops that surely was on the take inside that are "family friends" was going to spot me as a passenger in a speeding car, going in the opposite direction of school and call my parents.  
  
"So Simon, how have you been and most importantly, what are you doing this arvo? Taylor says breaking my thoughts of getting in trouble and a major lecture.  
  
"Arvo?" I say perplexed.  
  
Taylor downshifts and comes to a quick halt into a parking space not far away from a coffee shop. "That means afternoon" however since you asked me such a silly question, I will say "afternoon and evening and take back my original question" and he rolls his green eyes at me again and laughs.  
  
Before I can respond, he is out of the car and giving me a hard time saying that he knows "aged" people, which I assume are the elderly that can move faster. "Um, I don't really have any plans really, why what do you have in mind?" I say a bit hesitantly knowing that getting involved in plans on a Friday with someone that my parents do not know, let alone drives and is new to school, if not the country, will surely cause my parents to get involved if not concerned and of course will want to give Taylor the twenty questions.  
  
"I don't know, it is your city, state. whatever, mate." Taylor replies while entering the coffee shop. "I just want to have fun, maybe get some food, be spontaneous."  
  
Thoughts of getting away from the clutches of my parents and family tonight will take some effort considering some of my "antics" as of late begin to flow through my mind but are quickly interrupted when my new blond friend places an order for iced coffee for me and some other concoction that surely had large amounts of caffeine that I haven't heard of before with the women behind the counter. The woman strikes up a conversation with Taylor, asking him where his accent comes from and I can tell by the look on his face that he hates being asked that, but he still goes to great lengths to explain it and talks until the coffee comes out in a cups that are ready for us to take with us. Taylor grabs them, and looks at me and says "so, what do you say?" before he proceeds to sip his coffee concoction and had me a cup.  
  
"Sure man, it sounds like fun." I say as I sip the cold coffee. I was a bit concerned at first what it would taste like but it was actually really good. "I will have to talk to my parents and make sure that they don't have anything planned for me, as I am not quite sure but it will be OK. Can you call me after school?"  
  
"Lets go" Taylor says with a smirk on his face, "you do want to get to school sometime soon I am sure."  
  
We get in his car and puts is coffee in a cup holder. He glares at me with a serious look and says "do not spill that shit, or I will get the hump with you and you will owe me a wash."  
  
I laugh and assure him that I would be careful while he starts the car and grabs his backpack out of the seat behind him. He produces a cellular phone and tosses it into my lap and says "here you go, ring your parentals."  
  
Taylor throws his bag back into the rear seat and takes off down the street, mimicking the driving that I was starting to get used to, and I cringed again when he approached the Police Station again, however going about 30 mph over the legal limit.  
  
I pick up the cellular phone and say "school started ten minutes ago, if I call my parents now they will know I am not there and that will be bad news."  
  
"Good point" Taylor says. "Keep the damned thing and give it back to me in Chemistry. Sort it out so I know what I am going to do later."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I can save my coins so I can get the coffee next time" I say with a smile.  
  
Taylor gives me a lesson on what you expect to hear on Australian morning radio and how swearing is not banned nor do they censor songs that have swearing in them down under. He said he would give me a hyperlink later for Triple J, one of the radio stations that broadcasts on the internet that he claims he misses as morning radio is "rubbish" here in his opinion.  
  
The presence of the school zone approaching doesn't lighten the lead foot that Taylor uses when driving but quickly finds a parking spot. He grabs his coffee, takes the lid off of it and drinks the whole cup, then grabs his bag and gets out of the car while I sort my stuff out and put his cellular phone in my backpack.  
  
"Oi! What do you think you are doing, mate?" Taylor says with a distressed look on his face, looking back at me while I stand by his car. "You are concerned about being late, but how well do you think it will go over if you are carrying a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Good point man" was all I could say before drinking the entire iced beverage. This stuff was giving me a bit of a buzz, which I was starting to like.  
  
"Come on, where do you go for your first class, I will go there with you." Taylor says walking toward the main entrance to the school.  
  
"Why, what will that solve?" I say a bit shocked.  
  
"You are worried so I am going to sort out the shit, no worries mate. Trust me." Taylor says confidently.  
  
I catch up to Taylor and we walk in the direction of my first class, US History. He gives me a bit of a lecture on how boring he thinks US History really is and that it isn't really history, not like European History. He did say that Australian History is just as boring as the history of the US though, so I didn't think he was just insulting my country. We eventually get outside of my classroom and I pause outside of it and look at him. Before I can say anything, he says "just go in there mate, I will sort it out."  
  
Why I felt so comfortable with this kid, I do not know but somehow I knew that he would "sort it out" so I did what he said, opened the door and walked in with Taylor following behind me. The teacher, Mr Ruddock, sees me and immediately stops the lecture and says, "Mr Camden, so good of you to join us."  
  
I open my mouth to say something but Taylor beats me to it and I hear his voice coming from behind me. "Sir, many apologies for Simon being late but he was with me in my motor when I had bit of a problem with the battery." Some of the kids in the class start to laugh, some start to imitate Taylor and others start yelling "yeah, right!" however Mr Ruddock sees it as a worthwhile excuse and I believe was taken aback by Taylor's forthcoming and direct nature. I go and take my seat with a bit of a smile on face and I hear Mr Ruddock simply say "I can understand no problem. I am sure it will not happen again. Who are you?"  
  
Taylor introduces himself to the teacher and then excuses himself saying he needs to get to his own class and hopes that his own teacher buys his excuse and laughs. He proceeds to give a quick wave to the class away from my general direction and leaves.  
  
At the recess break, before Chemistry class, I find an area that isn't too loud and proceed to call home. My mother answers and is immediately a bit concerned on why I would be calling, let alone her while I am supposed to be at school. I had been dreading this conversation during my last two classes and went over lessons learned in the past when dealing with the various members of my parental unit in my head, rehearsing in a way for this conversation. I was determined to tell them what they wanted to hear and give into their awkward ways without any argument or change in my voice if it meant that they would want to meet Taylor and provide the associated nonsensical diatribe with him. After about one minute I learned that the nonsense was indeed going to have to become a reality after school if I wanted to hang out with Taylor this evening. After agreeing to bring Taylor home after school, and conveniently forgetting to say that he would give me a ride home, I ended the call on his Nokia, and started to walk toward Chemistry class. As I began to ponder how to prepare Taylor for meeting my parents, I had a flashback to the dream I was having earlier when I was rudely interrupted by the alarm clock.  
  
I could only remember a few seconds of the dream but in it, I was being pushed up against a wall and Taylor had just put his hands up my shirt and on my chest and was lunging for my mouth with his own mouth partially open when the flashback ended. There was a bit of stirring in my pants while walking down the hallway and I had to think of my father's last sermon and images of NBA basketball players to keep the rush of blood to my penis from happening fully. I determined that it would be good to try to pay attention in Chemistry today as if I focused on the back of Taylor, I would be tempted to get a bit worked up and of course I had to think of my grades also. 


	4. Somewhere I Belong

Chapter 4 - Somewhere I Belong  
  
I arrived to Chemistry a few minutes earlier only to see Taylor outside of the classroom talking to a group of kids. There was some laughter and I could hear Taylor's accent so I stopped to eavesdrop.  
  
Taylor was telling some story about sports in Australia and trying to explain a game that is played called "cricket" which he was very excited about. He was explaining how a former captain of the South African cricket team had to resign in disgrace because he was taking bribes to fix matches. This same captain later perished in a plane crash. That led into saying how one of "our spin bowlers" was suspended for taking a banned substance and it was only to make him look better and not as fat when he did a press conference. Just talking about these things, and the animated way that he was carrying on made all of us laugh and I believe it really wasn't the content of the conversation that people found funny but just how he expresses himself. Personally I thought this game called "cricket" sounded interesting, so I blurted out "hey Taylor, can teach us how to play cricket?"  
  
The other kids in the little circle seemed genuinely interested in learning, or at least learning a bit more about the game. Maybe they just wanted to keep him talking to hear the foreign accent, but I really do not think it was that. Taylor had been at our school all week and I was sure by now the novelty had worn off. I rarely heard anyone "take the piss" out of his accent, as he would say in the past few days.  
  
I could see Mr Hughes coming down the hallway and like clockwork, the bell rang. Everyone started to make their way into class.  
  
"Yeah mate, we can have a game of cricket." Taylor went on before slowly walking to class. He looked around at everyone to make sure that even though we were slowly moving to class that he still had everyone's attention. It was then I noticed the school whore, Rachel, had her hand on Taylor's back while he was walking. I felt not only a great disappointment but also a bit of rage. "If someone can track down a proper cricket bat and a couple of wickets, I will be so surprised and shocked that I would suck cock!" A smile came to my face. The look on Rachel's face turned to utter shock and great laughter erupted from the mouths of the other guys that heard. It was just then I realised it was a joke but even as I sorted this out in my head, the laughter around me, put me in a good mood.  
  
Mr Hughes had to stop because our little group was blocking the door to the class laughing like fools. He had to excuse himself to get through us and reminded us that class was beginning. We started to file through the door, and with my back turned to Taylor, I heard Rachel say "Taylor, do you want to hang out tonight or something?" and my empty stomach almost seized. My old friend jealousy had made an unexpected visit.  
  
"Fuck! Over my dead corpse would I be caught dead with you, you dirty whore!" Taylor said with disgust behind me. It was loud enough for others to hear, which immediately caused a certain amount of laughter, gasps and whispering, but also evoked the rage of Mr Hughes as he moved to squash the swearing in his classroom.  
  
"Taylor Watson! I do not know what goes on in classrooms in Australia, but here there is no swearing! You will also speak respectfully to your classmates, do you understand?"  
  
The whispering and gossip came to a grinding halt in the classroom and a dead silence enveloped us like a bad rash would. I had never seen Mr Hughes angry and judging by the reaction of my peers, nobody else had either. Taylor simply said "Yes, sir" and made his way to his in front of me.  
  
"You have detention young man!" Mr Hughes said pointing his finger at Taylor from the front of the classroom. It was then our boring teacher turned exciting when he said, "don't you roll your eyes at me!" and slammed his hand down on the lab bench at the front of the room, much like he was trying to smash a fly.  
  
"Sir, I am sorry to have angered you and for my horrible language." Taylor interjected at what would seem like a very bad time. Mr Hughes looked like he was going to go berserk but Taylor finished speaking after a dramatic pause, "What is detention? That is where we put our refugees, I am confused."  
  
Before Taylor could finish his last comment the entire class burst out into laughter.  
  
"Get out!" was the only thing that Mr Hughes could say as he pointed to the door. "Go to the guidance office now!"  
  
Taylor didn't seem very bothered about getting into trouble and getting thrown out of class judging from his demeanour. When he bent down to get his backpack, he caught me staring at him, which wasn't an oddity in the class at that time, but he still gave me a quick smile and rolled his eyes, which made me laugh at a very inconvenient time.  
  
As Taylor made his way down the aisle, I heard "Camden! What is so funny, do you want to go with him?" In the back of my mind I wanted to answer in the affirmative, but the consequences of getting thrown out of a class are quite dear in the eyes of my parents. I quickly answered "No" and made sure to say it without an amused look on my face. That seemed to placate the teacher and the class returned to the dead silence that is normally present after a few minutes of lecturing.  
  
I sat in my seat drawing shapes on the piece of paper that I was supposed to be taking notes on replaying the scenes that just transpired in my head the last five minutes. I had to muster every ounce of control in me to keep from bursting out laughing like a crazy man and instead realised I need to think about something else so I did my best to examine the periodic table and make associations in my mind with the elements. It was working as about ten minutes into the lecture; my eyes started getting very heavy. Then I heard a phone start ringing, which seemed not only make my eyelids a bit less heavy but also caused the other kids around me in the class to look around most likely pleased it wasn't their phone that was ringing. I, like them was interested to know who the fool is just let it keep ringing, when I realised that I was the fool and that I still had Taylor's phone in my backpack. Upon this dreaded realisation I opened up my bag, grabbed the phone and turned it off. I looked up and Mr Hughes was standing near me with his hand out and I knew immediately what he wanted. I took the phone from my bag and placed it in his hand. He didn't say anything as he returned to the front of the class speaking about benzene and chemical equations.  
  
It was common knowledge that I didn't have a cellular phone so my friends and acquaintances in class gave me odd glances whilst Mr Hughes drew some pictures on the board. I sat through what seemed like the longest Chemistry class ever and ended up watching the second hand tick on the large clock on the wall for the rest of the time I needed to spend in there. I started dreading the fact that I would have to tell Taylor that Mr Hughes had his phone and I was an idiot for not turning it off after I used it.  
  
I endured Chemistry and my next class, English before being released to fill my empty stomach however I was hoping to find Taylor to tell him about his phone. On my way to my locker I saw him at the vending machine though, which didn't shock me too much considering the lines that normally form at the cafeteria. I went up behind him while he was obviously deliberating between soft drinks to purchase. He had mentioned in the past that the offerings are quite limited in Australia so that choosing a soft drink now turns out to be the most difficult decision of his day. It wasn't until now seeing him inspect the machine that I realised that he was being truthful.  
  
"Hey Taylor" was the only thing that I could say to the guy, but that was enough and he turned around.  
  
"Mate, there are too many bloody choices. I don't know whether I like this Dr Pepper or not, I guess I will have a go with that again. Do you want anything?" Taylor reaches for the wallet.  
  
"Sorry about what happened earlier. and no, I am cool, thanks." I watched Taylor examine the inside of his wallet looking for a bill to put in the machine.  
  
"I don't give a shit about what happened earlier really. I have to go to 'detention' on Tuesday or Thursday after school for one hour next week. Oooohhhh nooooooo. The pain! I will be forced to do homework and not talk. Big bloody deal! I usually go home after school anyway and do homework. Do you think I can be arsed?" By the end of his matter-of-fact statement, he had collected his bottle of Dr Pepper from the machine. "Sure you don't want anything mate?"  
  
"There is something else you need to know, and I hope that you will not be mad" I said quickly while Taylor seemed to be engrossed in drinking his Dr Pepper and enjoying its taste across his young palette. Taylor has a couple more drinks of the beverage but doesn't say anything and instead just keeps looking at me. "Your phone started ringing and Mr Hughes came and confiscated it."  
  
Taylor finished the bottle of Dr Pepper, put the cap back on and threw it at the opening of the garbage can much like Kobe Bryant would, except he missed. Conscientiously he went and retrieved the bottle and put it in the bin properly. If the kid could keep his mouth as clean as he obviously wants to keep the school, none of this drama would have had to take place I think to myself.  
  
"You little fucker!" was the next thing I heard and then I was getting shoved against the wall. This was nothing like the dream that I had earlier and in fact it was a nightmare. "My mother gave me that phone for Christmas last year and now she is dead! Do you know how much it means to me?" His face was really close to mine and I could smell his breath, and surely enough it smelled like Dr Pepper. The fear of losing a friend wasn't as prevalent as getting hit right then and there. Also a group of kids also became quite interested to see if he was going to hit me when I looked quickly over Taylor's shoulder. It was then he licked my cheek, pushed me against the wall once more and took a step back and began laughing like a madman. The small group that formed to watch the prize fight in the making seemed a bit disappointed but amused, but I am sure it was because of the shocked look on my face both from the verbal abuse, threat of violence and getting licked of all things. "Mate" was the next thing that he said when he stopped laughing as he came over and put his hand on my shoulder, "if he wants that phone so bad he can have it. It had a few dollars in credit left and he can ring someone who gives a shit, because I do not. That was so hilarious; you should have seen your face."  
  
Taylor kept laughing and the myriad of feelings that I just experienced turned into relief. But I still felt bad about the phone, that and the revelation that his mother had recently passed.  
  
"C'mon lets get a feed Simon, I am starved." The next thing I knew I was following Taylor outside.  
  
"Taylor, I am sorry to hear about your mom" was the only thing that I could come up with. I was hoping that I didn't put my foot in my mouth either and bring up any bad memories.  
  
"Why, what has she done now?" Taylor asks looking back toward me as we walk toward his car. "Oh, she hasn't kicked the bucket; I was just giving you a bit of hell you know. Had to make you feel bad for getting my phone confiscated after all."  
  
I blurted out "you are such a dick!" before I realised that I even said it. I was a bit shocked at myself and more afraid that I would start using harsh vocabulary in my house as surely those that are related to me deserve to be called horrible names.  
  
Taylor took enjoyment out of the situation obviously and had a smile on his face when he deactivated the alarm on his car. I looked around and saw some other cliques watching us, probably more interested that he has a car and not why he would want to hang around with me or me with him for that matter. I am sure most would think that we are not compatible as "friends" after his outburst earlier in Chemistry as I am sure that gossip has already made its way around school twice. We got into the car and he sped off, driving quickly as usual.  
  
"Taylor, there is some stuff I think you should know" I said while being so bold as to turn the stereo down a few notches. He looked at me with great interest.  
  
"It had better be good mate, I like that song," Taylor downshifts as he comes up to a red light.  
  
"OK, here it is. I have a bit of a reputation around school for being how can I say, 'clean' and 'moral' which really isn't that true. It all comes back to my family, who by the way, insisted upon meeting you later. My family, not just my parents, but all of them are a bit overprotective and nosy really. It stems from the fact that my father is pretty involved in the church. (pause) Well, actually he is a Reverend, so you can imagine what it is like growing up in a house like that. Of course you can only imagine what my mother would be like; being that she is married to a Reverend. She is strict, but still a good mother for the most part I have to admit. Then there are my sisters, brothers and the other people that are not even related to me that live on my property." I am thrust backwards into my seat by Taylor accelerating quickly when the light turned green.  
  
"Is Macca's OK with you?" he says with a vacant look.  
  
"Macca's? What is that?"  
  
"Sorry, McDonalds"  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Fine. Whatever. I mean, I just want you to know when you show up at my house, you are going to be given the twenty questions so to speak."  
  
"Dude, I have heard about your parents, believe me. Also believe me when I say that I am your friend and not theirs. Sure, they are probably cool in their own special way as they are like your family after all. hell... and I hope that they do like me and I will go out of my way to be the respectful and the responsible guy that I am sure that they want their fine son hanging out with and not some miscreant. I have heard about many of the dramas that you have been in, and they do not bother me and the purity of your family makes you even more interesting because I knew the first time I looked at you that you are anything but. I didn't need the local gossip hounds and cliques to tell me who I should hang out with, associate with or like based upon speculation, third party points of view or anything else." Taylor recites like an impassioned speech from George W. Bush. I was shocked indeed at his statement. "Simon, you read too much into things mate. Haven't you ever heard of just having a good time? I mean, if I need to charm your parents and family, no worries. It isn't like we do not go to school on a daily basis and have to charm, kiss arse and suck up with people that do not matter in order to fit in. I don't know about you, but I am used to it. This time though it does matter a little bit, so of course I will be on my best behaviour and not say the 'F' word or even take the lord's name in vain because that is what I think you were going to tell me in a round about way too." Taylor then chuckles and says "what the hell do you put on your face anyways, it tastes like shit."  
  
"How would you know what shit tastes like?" I say as my face turns red recalling a bit earlier when Taylor licked me.  
  
"It tasted like my mother's cooking." Taylor looked at me while he turned the stereo back up and we both laughed, and continuing, "and her cooking is shit."  
  
"Don't tell my mother that" I added, "or else you will be a permanent feature at our house, and the portions are getting a bit smaller these days with the amount of people that are getting fed there. I think we should just put a sign outside of our house that says 'soup kitchen' or something."  
  
As we pulled into the "Macca's" on Glen Oaks Blvd, Taylor reminded me that we indeed had to go back to school shortly so he recommended the drive- thru. He had me yell over him into the intercom to place the order as he was confident that if he did it, there was no way that they would get it right with his accent being so harsh. I no longer noticed his accent unless someone else makes a comment about it or imitates it, which was odd to reflect on. We get our food and proceed driving back to school. I wasn't quite sure if Taylor would get mad if I ate in his car but since he started to get the food out of the bag and dispersing it while at the red light, made it so I didn't need to ask.  
  
"OK, Simon, I may need you to shift the gears since it is hard to eat, steer and be a responsible driver all at the same time, so I will need your help." Taylor says with all seriousness. I couldn't believe he made some comment about being a responsible driver. "If I yell out '2nd gear' I want you to put the gearshift into 2nd gear. Same thing with '3rd gear' and so on. You will also have to do this fairly quickly as I will have the clutch in. Can you handle it?"  
  
"Yeah sure" I say without opening my Big Mac.  
  
Taylor has a cheeseburger in his right hand and the McDonalds bag on his lap, when he first yells "3rd gear" still with a few fries in his mouth. The car lunges a bit as he takes his foot off the accelerator and applies the clutch. I struggle to up shift as quick as I would like since he caught me a bit by surprise. Taylor then puts his cheeseburger in his mouth so it is hanging out, raises his left knee so it is supporting the steering wheel and begins fishing around in the bag for ketchup. We approach a red light and he lets the car coast almost to a full stop, where it almost stalled before he put it in neutral. He quickly opened a pack of ketchup and put it on the cheeseburger and says "these things are so bloody dry" with a mouth full of fries and proceeds to ingest some of his lunch. When the light turned green, he had his drink cup in his right hand so when he said "1st gear" I was prepared for it that and a quick "2nd gear" before a few seconds passed. He ate his cheeseburger and threw his trash into the backseat before he shifted into 3rd gear on his own. I was still a bit in awe of the whole experience. I didn't know whether to be scared or entertained by what I just witnessed once again. Just when I was starting to appreciate the humour of it all, Taylor pulls the car over and says "get out."  
  
Stunned, I look at him and ask "why?"  
  
"Just do it man." Was the last thing that I heard before Taylor got out of the car. I followed with a bit more ease since I knew he wasn't going to leave me on some side-street. Of course it was only about a five minute walk from school so I wasn't too concerned. "Can you drive a manual?" Taylor says while drinking his Coke.  
  
"No, I never have. In fact I do not do much driving at all." I say with a grin.  
  
"OK, today is the day you will learn something Simon, get in." Taylor points while walking around to the passenger side. I knew if I came up with a bunch of excuses that he would just give me a hard time, and I figured why not try. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
I got in on the driver's side and sat down. At first I didn't notice Taylor eating my lunch, which really blew me away. I was looking forward to eating that Big Mac and was quite hungry.  
  
"Close your mouth, or else a blowfly will get in there" was said before a laugh. He must have noticed my gaping mouth, nearly salivating at my lunch which was quickly disappearing. I closed the door and investigated the controls of the car. It was a fairly new car with controls and gadgets that I wasn't really sure how to use. "OK, drive. I will tell you what you are doing wrong and how to correct it. Obviously you had better not run into somebody's gaff. I mean house. or I will get pissed off."  
  
Taylor seemed to be taking great pleasure in not only watching the excitement but also the fear on my face, but it may have been just his pleasure of eating my Big Mac. Taylor gave me instructions on how to start the car using both the brake, the clutch and some of the gas pedal but I continued to stall it. My friend didn't seem to be worried about it though and instead ate my fries. He swore once though when I stalled the car when he was trying to put ketchup on my fries as some of them ended up on him and the ketchup on his hand. The fries that ended up on him were promptly retrieved though and thrown at my head.  
  
"Hey man!" I yell as I got pelted on the head with the random piece of oily potato. I try to start the car again and almost got it going in first gear when I stalled it. I was distracted when Taylor wiped when I suspected was ketchup on my cheek, using the hand I previously saw was soiled with the tomato by-product. I immediately wiped it off my cheek using with my fingers and without anything to wipe it on, just licked my fingers clean before wiping them on my blue shirt. "Cut it out, I am trying to concentrate" I demanded as I once again tried to get the car moving. I didn't want to look at Taylor because I knew that I would laugh and I would never get the thing going, but even without laughing, I stalled the machine again.  
  
"OK, press the brake, put the motor in neutral and start the engine" was the next set of instructions that Taylor gave, which I followed. I had no problem with this exercise; it was just getting the car moving that evaded me. "We will see if I can get you to reverse this heap."  
  
I looked at the diagram on the gear shift, and to put the car in reverse I needed to move the stick in a pattern that resembled an ancient hieroglyphic. I applied the clutch and moved the stick in the direction the diagram indicated but it didn't engage. Taylor reached over, put his hand on top of mine, and moved the gear shift back into neutral before pushing down on the gear shift and moving it and my hand to the left and backwards. I knew that the car was now set to go into reverse but the touch of Taylor's hand distracted me and when he removed his hand, I took my foot off the clutch and stalled the machine yet again.  
  
"Oh shit, we have four minutes to get back. Give me back my motor"  
  
I got out of the car, and made my way back around to the passenger side as I saw Taylor moving across into the drivers seat, narrowly missing sitting on the infamous gear shift. He had the car started and ready to go before I could get in. "Let's go!" was bellowed.  
  
The Jetta took off down the street at a high speed. At first I was watching how Taylor coordinated the clutch and the shifting of the gears, but then I just started watching his right hand as it held the gear shift. He seemed to have no problems manipulating the phallic stick and thoughts went through my mind on how nice it would be if it was my cock that he was manhandling and not just something that controlled the machine. These dirty thoughts caused a bit of a stir in my pants again which I was able to keep under control before the car came to a sudden halt in a parking space outside of school. "C'mon man hurry up!" was said since I was lost in my own little world and not paying attention.  
  
I looked at my watch and realised that we had one minute to get to class. Lucky for me, being late to my next class isn't really frowned on since the teacher is reasonable knowing that everyone was just at lunch. Taylor seemed to be in a hurry though. He cut across my path saying "meet me back here after school mate" with a bit of urgency.  
  
Taylor was looking backwards toward me but still walking at a quick pace when my response of "OK man" caused him to stop suddenly. I had to act quickly so I would not collide into him.  
  
"You missed some you goose" was the last thing he said before his tongue licked my cheek again, presumably removing the ketchup that I missed earlier. "Now that tastes better" he says with a wry smirk after he sampled not only the ketchup but it would have seen as the rest of my lunch.  
  
My heart starting beating quickly again and all I could say was "see you man." I was so confused. I didn't know if Taylor was just a playful Aussie and enjoyed stirring people up or if he was seriously interested in me as something more than just a friend.  
  
I watched Taylor run off and I decided to go to the restroom. There was one near my next class so it would be convenient. Upon arriving at the bathroom, I quickly noticed that nobody was in there. There was a long trough that nobody ever really used because it would be easy to spy on your neighbour when urinating. Not like I didn't mind checking out the other boys but I didn't want to be caught doing it so I really had to master the art of looking down, looking as if I was taking care of business but looking to the right or left without being noticed or moving my head. Not saying there was ever much of an opportunity to perfect this talent since I rarely use the school restroom, but rarely would anyone be using the through. Normally the toilets would be used for every purpose imaginable and that is where I was going. There were three toilets, all with doors amazingly, all three of them were vacant fortunately. I went in the end cubicle where I closed the door and assumed the position on the throne. I didn't need to relieve myself of waste products at this time but I really needed to masturbate. I needed to do the act badly this morning however through no fault of my own, I didn't have the privacy or time and there had been two times earlier today when I just wanted to get myself off so badly. It had been a while since I had spanked the monkey and I was starting to fear having a "little boy dream" as a friend calls it - being a wet dream during the middle of the night.  
  
Thinking of Taylor easily helped get me hard, and it felt so good to feel myself while imagining in depths of my dirty mind Taylor teaching me how to drive using my cock as the gear shift. I tried to picture the touch of his hand on it as I caressed my hard flesh. An image of his tongue and how it felt on my cheek once again made the little hairs stand up on the back of my neck as I continued to stimulate my body and reap the rewards of the pleasure that it was returning. I then had some very erotic thoughts about Taylor's tongue licking ketchup off of my cock. It was then I heard the restroom door open.  
  
Someone came in and urinated in the toilet the furthest from me and didn't bother flushing. The time I spent waiting for the person to leave didn't calm my erection and when I when I discovered once again how good it felt to pleasure myself after the uninvited guest had left the facilities I determined the intermission was worth it. Knowing that I was going to blow my wad soon, I gathered a mass of toilet paper to smother the mess that came out a mere thirty seconds after I prepared for its arrival.  
  
I made myself to look studious once more before leaving my little cubicle and then made adjustments to my hair before arriving to class ten minutes late. I didn't care if I was given detention because I had perhaps the best masturbation session ever and I wouldn't have minded sitting in detention for one hour just thinking about it. 


	5. Losing Grip

Chapter 5 - Losing Grip  
  
Perhaps it is just the infamous experimental phase of the teenage experience that I am going through right now that so many web sites and other health care professionals seem to banter on about. I can trust my body as much as I can trust my unpredictable emotions which lead to wanton and inappropriate desires. Some of the perverse sexual thoughts that I have dreamed about both while sleeping and when awake in equal courses would offend most sailors that are used to vulgar stories and situations. My thoughts though would be unnatural as everything that has ever been instilled within me growing up; both from the moral perspective, but also the dynamics of the physiology and psychology for that matter are not sanctioned within the "normal" segment of society. I know that I am normal, per se, but should I ever be caught acting upon the fantasies that I have, I know that I would be ostracised not only from my family but any social standing that I do have at the moment. Regardless, I am still willing to sacrifice all of this because I want to be happy and someone once told me that sheer happiness is the most important thing in life. I know it isn't quoted in the bible, and of course my family, if not friends wouldn't want me to do anything so socially inept or even something so irreprehensible in the eyes of the "Lord" as to act out my lewd feelings with a boy, but right now that is all I can focus on. I know for me to learn that it is indeed wrong, much like with eating snails and liver for the first time; I need to try it to both understand it and ultimately refute or refuse it. I am scared though that if I do act on my random urges that I may like it and I may be happy. These are the thoughts that were spinning around in my head during the last few hours of school in my last two classes of the second day of the month. My thoughts always turned back to Taylor no matter how much I tried to focus on the subjects that I needed to study and pay attention at hand. When the last bell sounded, signalling not only the end of the day at school but the conclusion of what has become a very strange and long week, I felt not only liberated but also frightened. I would like to think that if I could predict the future I would be able to solve all my problems but I need to build the future on my own terms to make it happy and productive. At least that is what I concluded after sitting in my two hour fantasy in my final classes on this lovely Friday.  
  
I walked through the hallways of school in a daze. I knew that I needed to make my way toward the front of the school and Taylor's car but I needed to collect my thoughts first. I can not turn up with Taylor to introduce him to my parents and have them suspect that something untoward is going on. This is when I realised that nothing untoward or odd is going on. Sure, I was greatly aroused with his tongue touching my face twice and his hand making contact with mine, but really that does not prove anything. I have to be confident and feel lucky at the same time that he only likes me as a "mate" as he would put it. I can not live my day or life based on what someone else may be thinking and there is the chance that he would be homophobic anyway and probably want to smack me around if he knew what kind of role his body played in my erotic thoughts.  
  
I heard someone call "Mr Camden" from behind me which brought me out of my daze and released me from my sexual thoughts. I turned around to see Mr Hughes standing behind me. "Simon, if you want to pick up your phone, you can get it now since I am leaving shortly or else you will not be able to get it back until Monday." I had forgotten that I was part of the phone confiscation drama from a bit earlier. A smile came to my face for a second of reflection I had before saying "sure, that would be great. Thanks, Mr Hughes."  
  
I followed my teacher to his classroom and he gave me the red Nokia. I thanked him and wished him a good weekend and decided it was time to make my way outside and meet up with Taylor. I am sure he would be annoyed if I had him wait around forever waiting just to take me home.  
  
It took only a few minutes to get outside the main entrance of school. Being it was now 15 minutes after the final bell had gone off, the halls were clearing quickly and not many people were loitering around outside as they were obviously anxious to begin a fun filled weekend. It would have been easy to spot Taylor if he was there waiting however I did not see him, either in front of the school or around his car. I decided that I would just wait for him near his car since there would be no way that I could miss him then. I sat down and turned on his Nokia. Being confident that there would be some sort of game built into his phone, like other phones that I have used, I figured could occupy my time. Fiddling with the phone also gave me a good excuse to read the new text messages that the device was alerting me that he had when I first powered it on.  
  
The first message was from "Mum" and it said that they, which I assumed was his parents, were going out and would be home at midnight.  
  
The second message was from "Mike" and in a cryptic way informed Taylor that his stuff will show up on Monday.  
  
The third message was from just a phone number, and it looked like an international number. It just said "hey boy, hope the new world is making you happy. Miss ya. Luv jen."  
  
I didn't know whether to be relieved, upset or indifferent about the last message. I can not assume that Taylor had a girlfriend in another country or what it means. I wasn't even supposed to read those messages so instead of fretting about them; I deleted them and turned off the phone. It was perfect timing as not to get caught messing around with it as I spotted Taylor coming out of the main entrance of school with a bottle of Dr Pepper. Immediately thoughts of the morning flashed back, especially the smell of Dr Pepper on his breath and how that turned me on. I shook the lurid thoughts and imagery out of my mind just before Taylor was in earshot and I heard a "G'day Mate!"  
  
"Hi Taylor, what are you up to? Mr Hughes gave me back your phone." I extend my arm to Taylor with hopes that he touches me for an extended length of time when he takes his cellular device. I needed some sort of inspiration that something could develop or take place but when he took it from me without touching me, a bit of sadness took the place of the anxiety that I was feeling at first.  
  
"Cheers for that mate. Shall we get the hell out of here? I do not want to make this place my primary residence." Taylor presses the button on his keychain that deactivated the alarm in his car.  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here." I say as I open the passenger door and sit down. My third trip as a passenger in his car was just like the first two. Taylor informed me before we went to my house that he wanted to stop by his "gaff" so that he could "sort himself out." I wanted to see his stuff and his place so I eagerly agreed. I knew that his parents wouldn't be home either and even though that I wanted to meet his folks, just so that when I am given the third degree from my lovely parents that I can claim that Taylor wasn't formed by spontaneous combustion and that he really does have parents that both contributed not only sperm but an egg and created him in an act of love and not lust. Of course I wouldn't be able to prove that the latter wasn't true, but in my mind I can always be more convincing with my parents as if in my mind I actually do believe the stories that I am spinning.  
  
Taylor informed me on the quick ride to his house that both of his parents work and most likely will not be turning up until at least 7pm since they tend to go out for drinks with their respective co-workers to end the work week before coming home. That was a whole new idea that I never considered about my family. Outside of the church, there isn't anyone that my parents really mix with to blow off steam besides the corrupt police and a few other religious figures. During the drive I learned that his father was involved in Information Technology and runs the marketing and sales department for some video conferencing product. His mother on the other hand works for News Corporation, a minion of Rupert Murdoch in finance. They both worked in the respective positions in both the Sydney and the London arms of each organisation too. "My parents will not let us read The Post because they think it will rot our minds." I was being blunt with Taylor, mainly because I wanted him to know how my parents were, but also let him know they appear at least to be well informed. Not like I could ever bring myself to read the Christian Science Monitor and had to depend on the news on CNN to stay informed, Taylor didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Yeah, everyone talks shit about the New York Post. It is a tabloid rag after all. News Corp owns heaps of stuff like Fox. If your parentals think that the Post is a piece of shit, I hope they never come across a copy of the The Sun in the UK. That is written mainly for blue collar workers and is a gossip tabloid, although very funny. They put topless girls on Page 3." Taylor described quite animatedly while navigating a few streets. Taylor turns on his cellular device and after a few seconds puts it between his legs. I couldn't tell if he was disappointed that he didn't have any new messages or maybe he thought that the teacher who confiscated the phone was responsible for manipulating it. I do not think I will ever know the answer to this question.  
  
"There is so much out there that I just do not know and have never experienced" I reflect out loud. Taylor watches me most of the time when I do talk and ignores watching the road for the most part. "I know that you have an advantage over me, you seem so worldly and travelled. You know stuff and have seen things that I probably will never see."  
  
Taylor pulls into a driveway unexpectedly. Of course I didn't know exactly where he was residing so I couldn't have expected much since I never asked which street he lived on nor did he ever volunteer the information. "Mate, stick with me and I will give you the world." He laughs while putting the car in park and setting the emergency brake. I do not know if it is just charm or bullshit that he is spinning the majority of the time however that comment still made me feel good.  
  
Taylor collects his things and we go into his house. It is decorated in a modern style. Lots of glass, leather, books and home theatre equipment are noticed at first glance. It looks as if people would go there to relax and have a good time and not be worried about the stresses of the day. It also didn't look as if it would cater for little kids or old people that would unexpectedly show up, as with my house. It is very clean and tidy though. A large but empty aquarium adorns one wall of the family room, not far from a very large television. I notice right away though that the air smells a bit stale and I do not see any pot plants.  
  
"Do you have any pets?" I ask to break the silence as I watch Taylor go into the kitchen.  
  
"Make yourself at home mate. Do you want anything to drink? No, no pets here. I am allergic to many things and that includes dogs and cats. Well, long haired animals and their dander mainly. My father owns a greyhound which he races, or used to race in Sydney as a hobby and when I went to the trainers or the track to watch it, my allergies wouldn't bother me."  
  
"Oh, that sucks. I have a dog."  
  
"If it has long hair or sheds, do keep it away from me in the future please." Taylor says with disgust. I hear him open some sort of bottle. "Thirsty?"  
  
"What do you have on offer?" I get up and make my way to the kitchen entry.  
  
"A few imported beers, wine of course, Coke and water is about it." He looks at me with a look of interest as I watch him pour a glass of red wine from the bottle that I heard him open just seconds ago.  
  
"Just a Coke for me. I do not want my parents smelling your fine wine on me" was the witty response I could manage to devise. I didn't want Taylor drinking if he was going to meet my parents let alone be driving, but I can not do anything except lecture him and that isn't the way I am going to keep a friend.  
  
"Fair enough. I will only have a few glasses of this really. If I knock back the whole bottle we will never get out of here. Sure you don't want any? It is a bottle that we had shipped over from Australia."  
  
I didn't want to tell Taylor that I have never drank wine as he would probably just laugh at me and luckily I didn't have to since he insisted on giving me a tour of his place. The house was two levels and nearly the size of mine. It is weird to think that only three people and no pets occupied it, which would seem like a virtual wasteland. We get to his room and I am highly impressed. Every piece of technology known to man was located here - Playstation, TV, DVD, stereo, TV, laptop and a video camera and that was just on first glance. Taylor takes a big gulp of wine before setting it down and begins sorting through his DVD's. I sit down on his unmade bed and notice a few framed photographs of Taylor and some other kids on his desk. One photo is of him at the beach with a few guys and girls and another one is of him and a girl in the water with a dolphin. At first I am a bit disappointed since he isn't showing any skin in either photograph. He is wearing a wetsuit in the one with the dolphin and shorts and a t-shirt in the one at the beach. His friends don't mind showing some skin and considering Taylor was the best looking of the lot, I couldn't understand why.  
  
Taylor finds the DVD that he was looking for and blurts out "have you seen The Silence of the Lambs?"  
  
"No, not yet" I embarrassingly admit. I forget to inform him that my parents would never let any of us see that movie, not even my brother Matt who is of legal age. Without any further discussion, Taylor puts the DVD in the machine and turns the television on. He finishes off the rest of the glass of wine and leaves the room presumably to get some more. My sudden privacy gives me a better chance to look around. My eyes are drawn to his dirty clothes on the floor and a few pair of boxers that I assume are dirty. I stand up and go to the doorway and look down the hallway quickly before getting back to smell his boxers. They smelled musty and like they had been worn. I put them back on the floor before the master of the house returns and spots me manhandling his dirty clothes. I sit back down and start watching the beginning of the movie when about thirty seconds later Taylor returns with another glass of wine.  
  
"Mate, can you entertain yourself for a few minutes whilst I take a shower and sort myself out? Then we can head off to your pad if you want."  
  
Taylor watches me while he takes a large drink of the wine before I say "cool, whatever is fine."  
  
"Sweet mate." Taylor puts his wine glass on his desk and removes his shoes followed by his socks which he throws on the floor very near the boxers that I had previously examined.  
  
It is hard to be distracted or interested in a movie that granted that I have wanted to see for a few years now when I have a hot blond boy beginning to undress in front of me. With hopes that I could get away with watching him undress, I say the first thing that comes to my mind while scooting back on his bed so my back is against the headboard. "Your parents don't care if you drink their wine?"  
  
Taylor was sitting on his desk chair picking lint from between his toes when he replied. "They have had me drinking wine since I was 13. Like my old man, I really like it and they would much rather me drink in my own house with mates so that they know I am safe, but I still have a laugh when I accidentally drink my father's really expensive shit. It is good stuff, sure you don't want to try some?"  
  
I knew that I was risking seeing him undress and getting in a heap of trouble but I still said that I would try it based upon his recommendation and when I answered in the affirmative, he immediately shuffled off to satisfy my whim. I figured that I could try the wine and when he was showering that I could dispose of it somehow. About three minutes later, I am lost in my own thoughts again, master planning this experience when Taylor returns with a wine glass. "Here you go mate. Here is to the first week in a new school" and holds up his glass indicating that he wants to toast. I follow his lead and toast his glass and sip the wine. After the first sip I take a drink and I admit that it is quite nice and a bit smooth. I could immediately understand why some people spend all their lives drinking red wine and tried to fully appreciate it. Taylor puts his glass down again and says "be right back."  
  
He starts to walk toward the bathroom that is attached to his room that I didn't first notice. He begins to unfasten his belt in transit and I hear the buckle hit the ceramic floor after he closes the bathroom door however it does not close all of the way. Not long afterwards I hear the shower turn on and some music emitting from the restroom. I have never known anyone to have a stereo in their bathroom facilities, but I thought it was quite cool. I sit back in his bed with the glass of wine in my hand watching the movie. My mind starts to wander again as I have another drink of wine. I think of how relaxing it really is to lay in Taylor's bed, drink wine, watch a movie and know there is a hot boy in the shower very near me. This situation is a far cry from my house and I start to resent having to return to the madness in the real world that I know. For now though, I will enjoy every second of this situation as it could be the last time I have the pleasure.  
  
I begin paying attention to the movie and notice that Jodie Foster's character has just made her first contact with Hannibal Lecter and is making her way out of the asylum when another prisoner throws some semen in her hair. It is then I notice that I have a serious erection and would be visible to the casual observer who wasn't even trying to notice. The relaxation, wine and lurid thoughts of a certain boy in the shower obviously excited me as the cum throwing scene in the movie was more disgusting than anything. I reach into my pants and adjust myself so that my boner isn't so noticeable. I reach over to his nightstand where I see a "Maxim" magazine that I intend on place on my lap should my cock be aroused when Taylor returns, however I am distracted by some small wads of tissue on the floor near the wall. I immediately know what those are used for and I have to begin focusing my energy at concentrating on the movie and tasting my wine with hopes of calming myself down. Curiosity gets the best of me however and I reach back down to the floor and pick up one of the wads of tissue. I examine the dried substance and wonder what it would be like to have some fresh warm semen on my body.  
  
I hear the shower turn off and realise that I am still aroused. Not the best timing in the world I realise. I start to flip through the magazine and look up at the television catching the movie on alternating intervals. A few minutes later the door to the bathroom and Taylor comes out with a towel wrapped around him. I try not to be too obvious when I check him out however he does notice me and I casually move my eyes back to the movie. Taylor gets into a chest of drawers and retrieves some sort of underwear it would seem. Afterwards he disappears back into the restroom for a few seconds when he returns without the towel but wearing just some yellow and black boxers.  
  
"How's the movie? I guess you liked the wine." Taylor says to me with a grin. He starts to sort through his closet with his back to me. This gives me the first chance to check out his lightly tanned body.  
  
"The wine is great. I don't want any more though right now, maybe later. This movie is great too. I am trying to figure out if I have enough time to watch the whole thing before we head over to my place." Seriously I think of defying my parent's wishes and hanging out at Taylor's for a while despite them expecting me home right after school. Taylor puts on a red shirt which really makes me notice his blond hair and complexion. He walks over and turns off the television.  
  
"Hey, I was watching that!" I say with a bit of disappointment.  
  
"There is plenty of time for movies. Let's get to your place." Taylor completes his outfit and puts on some shoes and then returns to the bathroom to complete the process of getting ready. A few minutes later he appears again and motivated to depart, which we do.  
  
When I first get into the Jetta again I question silently whether or not I should be in car with a driver that has had a few glasses of wine at such a young age. I then conclude that he is far from intoxicated so I do not make any comments or pass any judgments. It is possible to go a few miles after having a few glasses of wine I conclude. Just then I realise though that the one glass of wine that I enjoyed indeed went right to my head. I have a strong desire for some more and wonder if my parents will be able to figure out that I enjoyed a glass.  
  
I give Taylor directions to my house and he parks in the driveway. I am pleased that I had some wine as it seemed to calm me down a bit. It would seem that my original frustration if not fear of bringing Taylor home was unneeded really and it is just my silly brain thinking of unreasonable scenarios and situations. I don't know if it was the wine having me feel so confident or I just sorted things out but I was ready for this.  
  
I grab my backpack and we made our way to the rear of our house. Upon approaching the back door, I hear some wailing and realised that this is a great time to make an appearance since surely the family will be distracted. I decided right then to try to abandon Taylor with whatever family members that would be lurking around in favour of a shower myself. This plan would insure that I looked refreshed and didn't smell like wine.  
  
Even the best plans go awry at times, that I know. The drama that was about to ensue on the other side of the back door which I was in the process of opening surely could not be expected or wanted for that matter which will lead to a chain of events that would affect the rest of my life. 


	6. Strong Enough To Break

Author's note: Many thanks to those who have reviewed this work. I am trying to incorporate your feedback and adjust my writing style. Being a huge Dickens fan, my excessive rants and diatribes involving too many words becomes evident and whether it is proper or not, remains an enigma. Thanks for the support though. The author doesn't use an English-U.S. spell checker so there may appear to be spelling mistakes, but only if you read it from an English-U.S. point of view. Every attempt is made to Americanize this work of fiction as much as possible though.  
  
Chapter 6 - Strong Enough to Break  
  
I have never really had much interaction with the parents of my various friends and acquaintances back in Sydney or even in London. The parentals would always say "g'day" and wish me well when they saw me come over to their homes to either call on their son or daughter, but they have never taken an active interest in my personal life or expressed concern that they didn't know me nor did they have a strong desire to meet me for that matter. As I have made my various enquiries around the school with respect to Simon and heard all about his extended family from those that are either somewhat close or not at all close to him has amused me if not intrigued me greatly.  
  
Simon seemed a bit nervous about the looming encounter at first however it seems as if he has come to accept that it must happen if we are going to associate with one another tonight if not on a regular basis. On the trip back to his house he seems to have resigned himself a bit to this whole process, which is good. It seems dramatic enough to have to deal with such a thing on a Friday afternoon, but also an unnecessary chore, but it is still nothing to get emotional or worked up over.  
  
Walking up the driveway, I couldn't help but notice Simon's unnaturally blond hair. I know how mine grew at different levels of blond but his seems very and unnaturally consistent. Between his hair and his earrings, I immediately thought when I first met him that he was trying hard to be something that he is not or live up to other people's expectations if not just trying hard to fit in. He would seem to be a likeable character and at times funny, both in words and in actions.  
  
Simon hesitated in opening his back door and in doing so looked backwards at me. I could tell his anxiety had returned and oddly enough his brief glance caused me a bit of concern when I followed him inside. I noticed at first a large kitchen with a few people in it. Before I could take inventory of the number of bananas, books and beans that were strewn around in a disorganised fashion, Simon was already introducing me around.  
  
"Robbie, Lucy, Ruthie, this is Taylor. He is the guy you have heard recently transferred into my class from Australia." Almost all in unison, they all said various salutations to me however seemed to drown one another out whilst vying for a position to be noticed. Robbie came over and shook my hand and that is when I noticed two little kids that looked like twins over near the corner.  
  
"Good to meet you Robbie" I said confidentially and shook his hand. "Are those your kids?" The look on Robbie's face was priceless as the original bemused look turned to utter shock and he must have been appalled when I insinuated that he was a young father.  
  
"No. Those kids are the youngest Camden's, David and Sam." Robbie eagerly corrects me and gives me a look like I should have known this already.  
  
"So, you are the Simon's brother?" I ask rather incredulously even though I know the answer to it. Considering the look on his face when I implied that he was a young father of twins, I wanted to see if I could stir him up a bit more and how he explained his status in this household. I didn't get a chance to as it was then that the kitchen door opened and in came two people that I assumed were the ones responsible for the birth of the twins. I noticed Simon walk over to the refrigerator and attempt stay out of the direct proximity of me.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Taylor Watson." Simon blurts out before his parents have the chance to say anything.  
  
Simon's father comes over and in the tradition that Robbie started and shakes my hand and says almost the exact thing. His mother gives me a nice smile and says her greeting and then becomes occupied with the twin Camden's. In a matter of 15 seconds, the scene in the kitchen turns up a notch in chaos as the mother starts speaking with the twin Camden's however doesn't get a response. Lucy begins speaking to Robbie about some inside joke and Ruthie begins to speak to Simon about walking his dog. His father starts in on the "welcome" routine which is very generic. As I was distracted by the various situations that were taking place in the kitchen, a smile came to my face when I heard the term "walk the dog" as I usually attribute that to masturbation. A smile comes to my face when I catch the last part of the conversation that the father, who I learn is called "Eric" started with me. "Have you aligned yourself with a church yet Taylor?"  
  
The mother, who I learned is called "Annie" seemed to forget about her one- sided conversation with the twins when Eric mentioned something about the church and I trust that he was hoping that I would indicate that not only I, but my family, would be enthused to join his fellowship. She looked up as I responded, almost in a daze. "We have only been in the country a bit over a week and I am afraid that we haven't gotten to that point yet, Mr Camden." I knew at some point that the Reverend would try to solicit another body to join the church and hopefully make some donations. I also knew that if I could deceive them a bit and not let my atheist ways be known, that the chances that the ensuing conversation would be painless would increase dramatically.  
  
"If you would like Taylor, I can call your parents and introduce ourselves and invite them to our church and to meet Annie and I. I can also imagine that it must be hard being in a new country and that they will be looking to meet some decent people in the neighbourhood." Eric makes this statement with such ease that it is evident that he has said it hundreds of times in her career. Annie then realises that her one-sided conversation is just that and instead comes over and joins Eric and inspects my demeanour.  
  
"Mr Camden, I am sure my parents would love to have the opportunity to chat with you and would be pleased to have the chance to make your acquaintance. Would you happen to have a toilet that I can use?" The looks of joy on Eric's and Annie's face were evident when I said there was a chance that my family would be open to being involved in his religious operation.  
  
Ruthie, who was languishing in my eyesight the entire time I was doing my best to placate Simon's parents offered to show me where the toilet was. I excused myself and followed her lead. I noticed that she had an odd look about her. She didn't resemble her other sister who remained quiet the entire time I was in the kitchen, nor the parents or Simon for that matter. When I finally came to find the restroom with Ruthie's help, I stopped to pose the question "Ruthie are you adopted?" I waited for her sullen response of "No" before I retired into the small room to take care of business.  
  
In the restroom, I was able to reflect on the fact that these people were normal everyday people but just involved religion to an extreme in their existence that most others would not choose to be acceptable in their every day lives. After taking care of business, I returned to the kitchen to find the same cast of characters standing around and bantering.  
  
Annie confronted me as soon as I returned. "Taylor, why did you ask Ruthie if she was adopted?" Everyone besides Simon seemed gravely concerned with my comment, as he was more interested in watching a fly walk up the wall. Eric was leering at me, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I meant no offence. I only asked out of interest since I tend to be direct with people. Ruthie doesn't resemble any of you, so I only assumed that she was. If offence was taken, please accept my apologies." I said my peace with hopes that this would end quickly, however it seems as if I was going to get a lecture, before Simon interjected.  
  
"Mom, keep in mind that Taylor is from a different country and I will attest to the fact that he is quite direct and didn't mean anything by it." Simon managed to slip in the comment before the harsh words began.  
  
"Taylor, I find it not only rude but disgusting that you would ask my daughter such a thing. Whether it was an innocent question or not, it was simply inappropriate." The look on Annie's face was sheer and utter mortification. Eric came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder with hopes of calming her down and spoke when she finally finished her tirade.  
  
"Yes, it was uncalled for, however I believe we can accept your apology." The Reverend spoke as if he was used to accepting apologies for sins that were imposed against men and women in general.  
  
I didn't consider my innocent question such a problem, but really just a query. Like my unanswered inference into how Robbie fits into the whole scheme of things in the Camden household. It was all innocent in nature and that is what I thought we were all supposed to be doing, just having a chat and getting to know one another. Regardless the theme involving Ruthie being adopted intrigued me even more now since it has elicited such a negative response. Looking at the girl, now in tears, with a darker complexion that didn't involve the sun or a solarium and it would seem naturally curly hair, it would seem that she wasn't related to this mob. Although my study of genetics is limited, it would indicate that she was not a natural member of this family. Instead of instigating this situation further, I apologized once more not only to the overreacting parents but also to Ruthie, who also accepted my humble statement.  
  
Simon came over and announced that he was going to take a quick shower and change however I believe he was trying to fragment the one-sided conversation.  
  
"What are you two going to do this evening?" Annie asked in an inquisitive voice. "We were talking about going to the movies and maybe the two of you want to come with us."  
  
I hadn't thought about what we were going to do besides just hang out and come up with things to do spontaneously. It was clear that I was going to have to give a clear agenda and be very precise. What I thought was going to be a spontaneous night was going to start with a very spontaneous itinerary that would have to make sense that I would pluck from the clouds. "Simon was telling me about some place that is good just to hang out, get some food and play some pool. I thought that would be fun. After that, probably just hang out at my place."  
  
Annie and Eric mull over what is said while Lucy spends an inordinate time examining a banana. I decided it was time to do a little fishing so before the parents opened their mouth with surely another question, I added, "Simon is welcome to stay the night too, no problem there."  
  
The look on Simon's face changed from fright to joy so it looked as if I said something good to alter the dynamics of the situation. "Can we call your parents just to introduce ourselves and make sure that they are fine with this?" Eric was able to come back with a response with the same speed that the look on Simon's face turned to joy and amusement.  
  
"Sure, no worries there sir. Let me write down our home phone and also the phone numbers for my parent's mobile phones. You can also tell them about your church. I am sure that they would appreciate that." I knew the church aspect was the key and judging by the looks on both Eric and Annie's face that I am of a favourable opinion now. I looked around on the table that I was standing the closest to for a piece of paper and a writing tool however Lucy came over and handed me the objects that I was searching for. When handing them to me she made sure that I made contact with her hand for an extra second, before I could express my thanks. I should have figured that the sister would want to make a move on me as if the rumours that revolved around her are true; she has kissed or dated half of the guys at school.  
  
As I wrote down my essential information Simon excuses himself presumably to take a shower and try to improve his appearance. Annie begins to accommodate the twins who have remained surprisingly quiet the entire time the circus was performing in the kitchen. I wanted to ask if they were autistic since surely given their age they should be talking a bit or at least be making some noise but they just remain in their own little world like puppets. I feared driving more members of this family to tears if I asked such a personal question, however my thoughts were interrupted by Robbie speaking.  
  
"So Taylor, what do you think about school and stuff here in America?" Robbie probably didn't realise that I have answered this question about fifty times in the last week so my response was destined to be canned and generic.  
  
"I reckon school will prove to be a challenge. There are many more opportunities in the American school system it would seem so far then I am used to." I didn't believe this statement and really thought what I have seen so far at this high school was pretty lame.  
  
More light questions about Sydney and London followed from the various members of the Camden clan in the kitchen for the next ten minutes or so. I did my best to almost act like a tourist just to keep them all talking about the virtues of their fine and boring city if not the surrounding area until the doorbell rang. Eric excused himself and I was left to be educated by the local specialists on tourism. Lucy was the most animated in describing her favourite places to go which I took as a hint. Robbie was starting to warm up to me a bit more and we spoke of American sports, which really didn't interest me however it kept him from asking me stupid questions.  
  
The kitchen door opens and Eric returns with an officer of the law who is introduced to me as Detective Michaels.  
  
"G'day copper" was the only thing that I could utter. I was shocked that the local police were milling around this upstanding household.  
  
"Detective Michaels stopped in since he recognised, or should I say, seems to recognise a car that is parked in our driveway. I was a bit perplexed at first since I didn't know an extra car was in our driveway but then realised that it must be yours. I didn't even know that you drove Taylor." Eric looked at me as if I committed a crime, however chewing gum with your mouth open in this household could be perceived in such a manner so I decided to not say much. I had no idea why the police were here, so I thought I would just observe and evaluate.  
  
The officer follows Eric by saying, almost scripted, "Yes Taylor, there have been complaints in regards to a car that matches the description of yours driving in an unsafe matter and breaking the various speed laws."  
  
"Sir, I assure you that I always adhere to the road rules and drive safely. My father would go berserk if I came home with a traffic fine surely. I am sure that you have many criminals give you that line all the time but I profess my innocence. I have only been in the country for one week and the only driving I have done is back and forth to school and of course here and there has been too much traffic to even think about speeding. I fully understand the road rules and believe me when I say, sir, that you have the wrong person. However I shall endeavour in the future to pay greater attention and be proactive so my good driving doesn't turn bad." I looked at the various members of the Camden family at various times during my little speech and only once made eye contact with the detective, which was at the end of my diatribe. As the detective stated that he believed me and surely that he is mistaken, he asked me if I had time to get an appropriate drivers license since arriving in the country. When I responded in the affirmative, out of courtesy, I removed my wallet and showed it to the Detective and he gave it a cursory glance. I was inspecting the appearance of the black detective while he in turned looked at my license to drive. I made a quick glance toward Ruthie and then back towards the detective so it appeared that I was ready for any verbal exchange when he was done reading the few words on my license. I was thinking that Ruthie looks more like this officer of the law and not like a Camden when the detective handed back my license, thanking me and welcoming me to the neighbourhood and the country.  
  
Eric and the Detective excused themselves as they both assumed from what I gathered from the interrogation that they were not going to be able to pin anything on me or show me to be irresponsible. Lucy expressed interest that I had a car and started to ask me questions about it when Simon came back into the kitchen. "Hey Taylor, come up to my room, I want to show you some stuff." Simon luckily appeared and said something at a time when I was getting overwhelmed with questions that were just so utterly boring that I wanted to just go and forget that this scenario ever took place.  
  
I excused myself and followed Simon up the stairs to his room. He didn't say anything until we got up the stairs. "Taylor, sorry you had to go through that. Any idea why Detective Michaels is here?"  
  
"Yeah mate, he was quizzing me as there have been complaints about a motor matching the description of mine speeding through the streets of Glenoak."  
  
Simon looked at me with some concern as we approached his room. He could tell I was indifferent though by the way I responded to him and of course looked, so I added, "and if they want to pull me over and charge me when the time comes, let them. I don't give a fuck." I don't know if my smile got larger because Simon had such a look of shock on his face or else it was because I caught sight of Simon's room for the first time. I had a brief look around at the various things that he had obviously collected over the years while he closed the door.  
  
"When can we get out of here?" I had a bit of urgency in my voice but I am sure it was obvious to Simon that I didn't want to be in the house any longer.  
  
"Were you serious that I could stay at your place tonight?"  
  
"Sure, mate."  
  
"OK, let me just get a few things together and we are outta here."  
  
I sat on the chair at Simon's desk, not wanting to be so rude as to sit on his bed, like he did mine. I looked at the computer on his desk and saw that it was a bit old but it still worked as when I pressed the power button, it came out of hibernation. Simon started getting some clothes and sundry items and was putting them into a bag when the Windows 2000 logon screen appeared. "Hey Simon, want to log me on. Just want to play some Minesweeper while you sort yourself out."  
  
Simon walked over and typed in his password. As he reached over me, I could smell him. No cologne or anything else was evident, just the natural smell of his body. It wasn't harsh or offensive, nor did it not really have a smell at all and I was at a loss on how to associate it with anything.  
  
As the Windows desktop appeared, Simon made some small talk about the various things that he had collected over his short life that he had in his room. He was also shuffling through some drawers and expressed some disdain that he had to go to the laundry room and get some of his clothes, effectively excusing himself.  
  
I launched Minesweeper and started to play a game classified as "Easy" however curiosity got the best of me. I launched Internet Explorer and quickly cancelled the process which was going to initiate a phone call to whatever ISP the Camden's use. I clicked on the "History" button and started to look at the list of hyperlinks that Simon had visited. I thought it was odd that there were only a few hyperlinks in the "History" and they were from the last time he had use the internet, which was yesterday. His reading habits were a few movie sites, which didn't make compelling reading. I assumed with the amount of people lurking around every corner that he cleans the "history" on occasion so nobody can see what he gets up to. I then performed a search on his computer for movies, specifically ones that ended in ".avi" which were the most common. Almost immediately, search results appear.  
  
The door started to open so I closed Internet Explorer and the search results before I even had much of a chance to view Simon's viewing habits. My friend came in with some boxers and socks and immediately put them in his bag.  
  
"So Simon, nobody has ever quizzed your parents about Ruthie being adopted?"  
  
Simon looks at me with a smirk before replying. "Yeah, many people make that comment and it really works up my parents and Ruthie as you saw. People make fun of her at school."  
  
I laugh. "She looks nothing like you, that's for sure. Poor girl. She looks a bit like that copper actually. If that would be a life not worth living, I don't know what is."  
  
He obviously didn't want to speak about the Ruthie situation any longer as his devotion to sorting out his packing seemed to take priority over conversation. Simon finally zips up his bag and lets out a hearty "I'm ready!" before making his way to the door. No bribery or inducement would have been needed to leave the house, so I follow Simon knowing there will only have to be one more exchange before leaving.  
  
We get downstairs to the kitchen and the normal cast of characters are still languishing around. "Have a good one," Simon remarks while heading toward the back door. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Just one minute please, Simon." Annie interrupts our movement with her scathing voice. "Taylor, we rang those numbers you gave us and all we got were voice mail or an answering machine."  
  
I had to refrain from making a smart-arse comment about not everyone as a habit with any life waits around for the phone to ring or are available to accept calls all of the time. "I haven't seen my parents since this morning. They may not be home from work yet." The last thing I wanted to say is that they were probably out drinking copious amounts of alcoholic beverages and laughing at random people.  
  
"Oh O.K., we will try to call them a bit later then."  
  
"I am sure that will be fine. It was good meeting all of you. I am sure that I will have the pleasure of your company again, or at least I hope to be able to have it in the future." I reach out to shake the hands of Simon's parents and just give a bit of a wave to everyone else while Simon heads out the door and I follow.  
  
We get in the Jetta and I am careful to drive it out of the area both safely and sanely since there are prying eyes in Glenoak auditing my driving prowess obviously. "What do you want to do?" I ask Simon wondering what is on his mind after escaping his household.  
  
"Whatever man, I am easy."  
  
I apply a bit of gas and get down the road after announcing that we would first make another stop at my house to have a laugh since it was still late afternoon. After the odd situation that I just experienced, I was quite looking forward to some more wine. I reach over to advance the track on the CD player and I notice that Simon is watching me carefully but not saying anything. Doing random acts seems to shock Simon more than others as evident when I licked his face earlier. I turn onto a street that is fairly straight and doesn't have any traffic or cars parked on it for that matter. I determine it is now time to strike. Being I do not wear my seat belt, which would surely be frowned on by that Detective, will make it easier for me to carry out my random act of shock and awe.  
  
"Something stinks" I say with a bit of disgust. "When was the last time you brushed your teeth, mate?"  
  
"Thirty minutes ago."  
  
Before Simon can finish his sentence or quiz me about my intentions for the question, I pull the emergency parking break. The Jetta does its best to control itself as its rate of progress down the road decreases exponentially. I attempt to stop the car as close to the side of the road as I can without hitting the curb, which I succeed at. The screeching noise of the new tires making contact with the asphalt surely was heard by many who would be in their homes at this hour and I am sure would attract some interest if not a call to my friend the detective, as I am sure that he would classify this as "unsafe." With the car no longer moving, I lunge over the parking break and gear shifter. Simon who looked concerned if not confused why the Jetta came to a halt so quickly was now focusing his attention on why I was moving so quickly toward him. In a very contorted position, I put my hands on Simon's shoulders and push him back into both the passenger door and the corner of his seat. As Simon opened his mouth to ask me surely what was going on was the same time that my lips met his. He let me put my tongue in his mouth and I could taste some flavour of toothpaste. Before I backed off, Simon had put his hand under my shirt and was holding on to my back. I had my suspicions that he would enjoy an act like this and now my assumption was proven to be a fact. I moved off of Simon as quickly as I seemed to have moved toward him to begin with and collapsed back into my seat. Instead of looking at Simon, I glanced outside the window to see some old woman glaring at us with her mouth wide open. I couldn't help but not to laugh which roused Simon into a state of reality as he noticed the old woman also.  
  
I started the motor, and proceeded back toward my residence. I looked at Simon and slapped him on the chest and yelled "get over it, mate!" I laughed a bit more since the look on his face was priceless.  
  
I didn't notice Simon pull the hand brake as the brakes once again locked on the Jetta; however I wasn't able to keep control of the car as I tried desperately to keep it on the road. I was successful for the most part and the car came to a rest on the road with only my front left tire hitting the curb, but at a low rate of speed. Before I could react verbally to what had just happened, Simon was nearly on top of me. He had me pinned in the same fashion that I had him earlier however was much more aggressive in attempting to molest me with his tongue, lips and hands. I was overwhelmed by Simon as he explored my mouth with his tongue but when he started feeling my crotch and then sucking on my neck all I could do is make pleasureful noises. I was vexed and aroused at the same time. I hadn't expected such sexual aggression from Simon even though I figured deep in my soul he was capable of it.  
  
As his saliva was transferred to my neck and then back into my mouth, I could feel one of his hands feeling my chest and the other squeezing my cock which was beginning to become erect. I put my tongue in his mouth, using the same amount of force that he was thrusting his into mine. By this point I was fully erect and Simon had pulled my zipper down and had his hand in my trousers, gripping my penis through my boxers like a vice.  
  
Although I wanted this act of lust to continue, I managed to push Simon off of me, which proved to be difficult. I opened the car door and got out and laid down on the freshly cut grass and pulled my zipper up. Still recovering from being mauled and catching my breath, I noticed that the Jetta's tire was flat and the rim was bent. I heard the passenger door open about the same time I noticed the police car pull up behind us.  
  
Simon came around to where I was laying and looked as white as a ghost. It was a stark contrast to the complexion of Detective Michaels who emerged from the police car with a look of ambivalence on his face. "Are you kids alright?" The Detective hurried over to where I was laying and not having any idea if there was anything wrong with me spoke hurriedly and with a hint of concern in his voice. I wanted to tell him exactly what happened just to see the look on his face as I am sure that it isn't often damage is done to cars when teenage drivers are assailed sexually by their same-sex friend.  
  
"No, everything is fine sir." It was hard not to smile or laugh as the recent events were still playing over and over in my mind. I was doing my best not to look at Simon either as I was afraid that he would have some scared or embarrassed look on his face and I just might lose control. "I swerved to miss a cat and hit the curb as you can see. No worries though, I have a full size spare with a new rim that I was just going to sort out before you came along."  
  
"Are you sure everything is fine, Simon? You don't look so well." Detective Michaels spoke with a concern that was not evident in his voice when he originally addressed me.  
  
"I am fine sir; I am just scared for the cat. I hope it is fine." Simon lied through his teeth and I was hoping that the copper didn't pick up on the amused look that surely appeared on my face when I heard Simon speak his lie which followed on from mine.  
  
"Sir, I just live around the corner so we are going to walk back to my place and I will get my father to come and help me sort out my motor when he gets home. Will that be cool?" I wanted to ditch the copper and of course not change my own tire, but not if he was going to give me a ticket or demand that it be moved, or worse, towed, I was prepared to change the tire.  
  
"No, that will be fine Taylor. It isn't obviously blocking the street or causing a nuisance." The Detective spoke like he was reciting a boring novel but looked at Simon the entire time he was speaking. I found that to be a bit odd.  
  
I got up and got Simon's bag out of the back seat, closed the door and alarmed the motor for good measure. I thanked the Detective and indicated to Simon that we should get moving as I started walking. Simon took the hint and followed. When the Detective passed us in his cruiser, I waved, and then looked at Simon. He was still looking a bit pale.  
  
It took about two minutes of walking before we reached my house. The little accident couldn't have happened in a better place since I am not a fan of walking in the heat. Simon hadn't said anything since the "cat" remark, so after I unlocked the door and walked in, I felt like I had to make a remark. "So you were scared for the pussycat eh? If you want my opinion, you were more interested in the cock that crossed the road!"  
  
Simon started laughing hysterically which broke the uncomfortable tension that was between us ever since the fondling occurred in the motor and of course the minor accident. "You are a good laugh my friend." I dropped his bag and turned around to see him standing in front of the entry door with a dopey look on his face. "Don't worry about what happened in the motor. I thought it was pretty cool and all."  
  
The look on Simon's face reverted back to the way it looked when I first picked him up this morning. I didn't want to have an awkward time just because we both had fooled around a little.  
  
As my mind wandered for a brief moment, Simon came up with a plan. "Hey Taylor, do you have any more wine? That was great earlier."  
  
"Mate, there is always wine for you. Do you want to drink it in the pool? We have a really cool pool bar and can have a barbeque later too." I got excited at being able to enjoy some more fine wine and the pool.  
  
"I didn't bring anything to wear in the pool."  
  
I point to a large cabinet in the kitchen and instruct Simon to go choose a bottle of wine that has the year 1996. I always know if I choose a vintage from that year it is good and expensive since my father always manages to make some comment after he notices one of those bottles have disappeared. I retrieve Simon's bag and take it upstairs after saying that I have a spare swimming costume that he can use. After tossing the bag on my bed, I retrieve my favourite swimmers from a drawer followed by my extra ones which luckily are clean for Simon to choose from. I quickly change into my red trunks and systematically toss my other clothes into the seemingly large pile of dirty clothes on my floor. I return back downstairs with the swimmers to find Simon inspecting different bottles of wine. "Anything good mate?"  
  
Simon selects a bottle and gives it to me. I can tell by the look on his face he wasn't expecting me to have already changed but I am just happy that he didn't drop the bottle of wine. I hand him the selection of swimmers. "Bryant Family Cabernet Sauvignon. I have never had this wine before so. good selection. I only have these two swimmers for your choosing. Hopefully one will meet with your fashion requirements." My friend laughs and I tell him he can change in my room and I would go outside and begin enjoying the wine and the pool.  
  
As I make my way through the kitchen to the rear entrance I notice that there are a few new messages on the answering machine. I know that at least one of them will be an elder Camden however I do not think of molesting the tape as it will be interesting to see how my parents react to being quizzed by a Reverend. 


	7. The Sacred and Profane

It might be wise to re-read the last two chapters before digesting this one or else it might not make that much sense as it has been a while since I updated this work. Make sure to review this or e-mail me. Be aware this is a highly graphic chapter.  
  
Chapter 7 – The Sacred and Profane  
  
Stepping outside onto the footpath after being inside the Glenoak tavern normally wouldn't have been such an issue however both of the adults who are known as the parents of Taylor Watson, having enjoyed a few too many to drink were stumbling and in bad form. This tended to be the case after work on a regular basis for Taylor's father however his mother reserved her enjoyment of good times, debauchery and white wines until Friday nights after she escaped from her job so she could blow off steam and enjoy the company of her handsome and dynamic husband.  
  
The couple staggered down the sidewalk and into a few trees and newspaper vending machines laughing, giggling and slurring as they pondered their next destination and spoke out loud in not only a nonsensical tone but accents that could only be understood by each other. Should they have stayed on the more populated boulevard that lead to the main shopping plaza, the intoxicated couple would have been presented with options that included good and poor restaurants, bars and even convenience stores which would have had plenty of alcoholic beverages to serve to them provided money was traded in exchange for the joyous liquors.  
  
When having fun and while around those that you care about so many people reflect how quickly time moves. There are times when individuals regret what they have done with their seconds, minutes, hours, days, months and even years. Regrets seem to last a lifetime for some but in the case of the drunken married couple; parents to a teenage young adult named Taylor, who frequently ponder how quickly time passes but how much fun they have and how enriching the nature of living really is.  
  
Having aroused attention by the misanthropes, tramps and various pedestrians in the area while staggering down the laneway, the last thing that Alexander Watson thinks about in between feelings of heaven and hell, happiness and despair, crime and punishment and ultimately fulfilment and regret is that sometimes indeed the seconds do not pass as quickly as one would like them to. The longest second of the life of Alexander took place in his mind between the moment the metal blunt object encountered the back of his head with the force to shatter a concrete slab and the resulting white hot pain. Before his lifeless body would fall with a dull thud to the pavement, images of the face of his beautiful wife and thoughts of his son getting his driving license, along with the sheer look of joy on his face would come and go. The feelings of regret for making the choices he made though would overwhelm the thoughts of those closest to him, the people he loves, his family and be the last images that his brain can transmit before it ceases to function and he can no longer feel the pain where the longest second of his life passes.  
  
Before Rebecca Watson can even comprehend the gravity of violence that is taking place within just one metre of her, her husband is dead. The sound of the inanimate object that connects with his skull, although dulled because of its metallic form sounds like a bat on a ball cuts through the air and her soul as she realises what has just occurred. Her first thought is to watching her only son play a game of cricket in Moore Park, a suburb within Sydney. Although she knows that the likelihood of the youths of California playing cricket in this laneway is low, she turns with only the faintest of any hope that she would not witness her husband's corpse fall to the ground. Her scream and tears are interrupted as the same blunt object that was used to decimate her husband makes contact with her stomach.  
  
Taylor's mother had blacked out and started to bleed internally before her body fell to the ground. Not having the ability to draw attention to the desperate situation unfolding around her by screaming or drawing any sort of attention, the depraved murderer is able to tear her clothes away and violate the insides of her body with the same blunt object used to crack the skull of her husband. Although the processes associated with miscarrying the baby inside her womb started only a second after the blunt object made contact with her stomach, her body convulsed and seized after being violently penetrated and abused. The last thing that Rebecca would share with her husband; the last thing they would have in common would be the white hot pain she would feel as she suffered in the laneway for four minutes before her death wishing that the bright hot white light that she could see even though her eyes were closed and she was unconscious would quickly turn to darkness. 


End file.
